


Hermione's Perfect Wedding

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione is unusually forgetful on her wedding day.





	Hermione's Perfect Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione put the finishing touches to her hair and makeup. From the open window, she could hear the musicians tuning up. A little shiver ran through her. The day she had dreamed of for years was finally here. In a few minutes, she would walk down the aisle to marry Ron. Her parents’ garden was filled with family and friends come to wish them well. The weather had cooperated beautifully; the sky was a perfect robin’s egg blue. 

She adjusted the lacy veil that had been her grandmother’s. It was “something old.” The blue garter on her thigh was new. Ginny had loaned a pearl necklace for “something borrowed.” She even had a lucky sixpence in her shoe. Everything was perfect.

A knock sounded at the door. 

“Come in,” Hermione called. She picked up her bouquet, trying to quell the sudden butterflies in her stomach.

Ginny entered, holding Victoire by the hand. 

“You both look so pretty,” Hermione smiled at her bridesmaid and flower girl. 

“Uh, Hermione,” Ginny began. “I think you forgot something.”

“What?” Hermione asked, puzzled. 

“Take a good look,” Ginny whispered, turning her friend toward the full-length mirror. 

“Oh my God! Quick, Ginny, help me!” Hermione screeched, tossing her bouquet on the bed. 

“Victoire, honey, go tell everyone there will be a slight delay,” Ginny instructed her four-year-old niece. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Hermione wailed as the child scampered away. “I can’t believe I almost walked outside like this!”

“You do realize I’ll never let you hear the end of it,” Ginny chuckled. She slipped the wedding gown from its hanger as Hermione scrambled into the forgotten undergarments. The veil was knocked askew in her haste. One shoe flew off, narrowly missing a dozing Crookshanks. 

With the ruthless honesty of childhood, Victoire made her announcement.

“There will be a slight delay ‘cause Aunt Hermione’s naked!” her shrill voice piped. 


End file.
